Graceland Wouldn't Be The Same Witout You
by BlueEyedDeanmon
Summary: Things go south after Mike returns from jail with Bello. The members of Graceland realize how much they would miss Mike if he were to lose the battle. Based off of S01E10
1. Chapter 1

Charlie rushed into the house.

"Paul!" She ran up the stairs, her frustration blocking her worry for Mike.

Mike walked slowly because the pain in his side was almost unbearable. He rounded the corner, hoping to find someone in the living room, but there was no one in there. He could hear Charlie and Briggs talking upstairs and he could hear Johnny and Paige laughing in the kitchen. He sighed and took another step. Pain radiated through him. He gasped and grabbed his side. When he pulled his hand away it was coated in blood. He tried to call out to someone, but his voice failed him. he decided he needed to reach someone. he headed for the kitchen because it was closer. He took a couple steps and stopped as the pain washed over him. He reached a hand out to the couch, but he couldn't quite reach and fell onto the floor. He lay there in pain, as a blood puddle formed under him.

Paige laughed at Johnny's idea for Jake's party.

"You can't put a bounce house inside."

"Watch me." They stopped laughing when Charlie walked into the house calling for Paul.

"Somebody's in trouble." Paige just rolled her eyes at Johnny and went back to look at the party decoration catalog. "We should decorate with these!" Paige pointed to a picture in the catalog.

"How about...NO." Paige pretended to be hurt. "How many strippers should I..." Johnny stopped mid sentence when he heard what sounded like a body hit the floor. He ran to the living room with Paige hot on his heels. He stopped when he saw Mike on the ground, visibly in pain and a blood puddle rapidly growing.

"Oh My God!" Paige ran to Mike and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mike can you hear me?" Mike slowly opened his eyes and made a small nod. "What happened?"

"A-ask C-charlie." Paige looked at Johnny and in a second Johnny was flying up the stairs to get Charlie. Paige turned back to Mike.

"Let me take a look, ok?" Mike nodded weakly and his eyes started to droop. "No, you need to stay awake, you hear me. Eyes on me." Mike's eyes opened a little more. "Good. Stay with me." Paige lifted up Mike's shirt and cursed under her breath. "You pulled all your stitches." She looked into Mike's eyes. "You stay awake. I need to grab my phone from the counter." Paige kissed his forehead and ran to the kitchen.

"Charlie!" Charlie turned to look at Johnny.

"Not now. I'm busy."

"Can you tell me why Mike is bleeding out on the living room floor!"

"What?" Charlie pushed past Johnny and ran down the stairs. She dropped to her knees next to Mike. "Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding?"

"N-never c-came up." Mike's teeth chattered and he began to shiver.

"Johnny grab a blanket, he's going into shock." Charlie placed some pressure of Mike's wound. "Did anyone call 911?"

"I just did. Ambulance is 5minutes out." Paige slipped her phone in her pocket and sat down on the floor. She placed Mike's head in her lap and looked into his eyes. When they started to close she lightly patted his face. "Stay with me Mikey. Keep those blue eyes open." His eyes began to close again. "Mike look at me." There was no response. Paige felt for a pulse. She looked up at Charlie with tears in her eyes. "Charlie, there's barley a pulse."

"Don't quit on us Mikey!" Charlie applied more pressure to the wound and prayed the ambulance would get there in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul comforted Charlie as she cried on his shoulder. She kept mumbling about it being her fault that he was hurt even more than before. Paige still stood in the door way, watching the paramedics load Mike in the waiting ambulance. Johnny recovered first and was grabbing keys and shoes. He threw everyone's shoes at their feet and headed toward the car. In a matter of seconds everyone was in the car and ready to see Mike. Johnny sped off towards the hospital.

When they arrived they all crowded around the information desk. Paul spoke first.

"We are looking for Michael Warren."

"Are you family?"

"Yes." The secretary nodded and pulled up his information.

"He's in surgery."

"What? No, he was just coming in to get his stitches fixed, that's it." The secretary looked up at them.

"It says that there was internal bleeding and severe bruising around the stab wound. That's all the news I have."

"Thanks." Briggs led everyone to the waiting area. They all sat down.

"Charlie what happened to him?" Charlie looked into Paige's eyes.

"It's all my fault. He shouldn't have gone back under."

"Charlie. What happened?"

"Bello came in and saw Mikey talking to me. He just started attacking him and I couldn't get him off." Charlie began to cry. "It's my fault." Briggs put a hand on Charlie's back, trying to comfort her.

"Mikey will be ok." Johnny said it with such confidence that he even convinced himself. "We are not losing him. He is our friend and I will not allow him to die." Paige suddenly started sobbing.

"The last thing I said to him…I was so mean."

"Paige, he's going to make it and then you can apologize." Paige nodded and then pulled her legs to her chest. She started thinking about how different Graceland would be without Mike. She didn't want to admit it, but Graceland wouldn't be the same without him.

Guilt filled Charlie and she kept repeating to herself that he would pull through and she would get a chance to make it up to him.

Johnny started pacing and thinking about how Mike had made Graceland a better place. He smiled at the memories he had made with him.

Briggs buried his face in his hands and hoped that Mike would be ok. He thought about coming clean about the whole Odin thing and admit that it was in fact his fault that Mikey was this hurt. He looked up when the he heard a door squeak. A doctor approached them.

"Michael Warren?" Everyone stood and Johnny stopped pacing.

"Is he going to be alright?" Everyone looked at the doctor with hope in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to say thank you, to everyone who has followed/favorite/reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me. So here is the next part of the story. Enjoy ;)**

The group watched the doctor, waiting for him to begin.

"When Mr. Warren came into the E.R. he was in pretty bad shape. He had internal bleeding from being beaten and his stab wound had reopened. He lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go for awhile. Mr. Warren is in the ICU, but his condition is looking good. If he does ok tonight then we will move him into his own room and he could be released in a week." Smiles grew on everyone's faces. "But..." They all looked back at the doctor. "He is still very weak, and things can go bad really fast. He isn't out of the woods just yet. Now since he is in ICU only one of you can go back at a time. And remember he is very weak and he needs his rest, so short visits."

"Thank you, doctor." The doctor nodded and disappeared behind the double doors.

"I want to go first. It's my fault he's in this mess." Everyone nodded and Charlie followed a nurse to Mikey's door. She slowly pushed it open and enter the room cautiously. Mike was pail and his face was pinched in pain. She sat in the chair next to the bed and reached for his hand. She pulled away when he flinched. His eyes flew open and he looked frightened until his eyes landed on Charlie. He relaxed and smiled weakly at her.

"H-hi." His voice was just a whisper. Tears sprung to Charlie's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I should have never convinced you to go back under. It's my fault that you're hurt."

"Shhh. Charlie, it's fine. I want to catch Odin as much as you do. And in the end it was me who decided to go back under. I don't blame you Charlie." He gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I don't plan on it." Charlie giggled.

"I guess my turn is up. Everyone else is eager to get their Mike time." She gave Mike a kiss on the forehead. "Hurry home Mikey. Graceland will be boring without you." Mike smiled. Charlie walked out of the room, feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Johnny jumped up when he say Charlie.

"My turn." He was gone in a flash. He stopped when he got to Mike's door, not sure if he was ready to see the sight behind the door. he pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Mikey Mike!" Johnny plastered on a smile and gave Mike a fist bump. He plopped down in the chair.

"Hey Johnny." Johnny didn't make eye contact, he kept his eyes on his hands. "Johnny?"

"You scared me Mike. I thought you..."

"I'm fine now."

"Yea, but the doctor said there might be more complications." Mike was concerned, he had never seen Johnny so serious.

"I'm going to be ok. I'll be back home in a week."

"A week is so long..." a smiled crept onto Johnny's face. "who am I going to annoy if you're not there?" Mike smiled back.

"You could bug Jake's." Jonny's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"We forgot to call DJ and tell him what was going on. We were all so worried that it slipped our minds." Johnny pulled out his phone. He gave Mike another fist bump. "Get better Levi."

Johnny walked to the waiting room. Paul turned to Paige and motioned for her to go. She shook her head and curled into a tighter ball in the chair. He shot her a glance and then stood. he cautiously entered Mike's room.

Guilt washed over him as he saw how small Mike looked in the hospital bed. He sat in the chair and sighed. He scrubbed a hand across his face and then looked Mike in the eyes.

"We were all scared, Mike." Paul looked down at the floor. "I thought you were a goner. I don't think I could have handled losing you. You are practically family." Mike smiled at Paul.

"You know, you guys are more loving than my own family was. My dad was a drill sergeant and my mom was a bitter woman. But my grandpa was great, he was always there for me. After he passed I had forgotten what it was like to be loved. You guys have showed me what it feels like." Paul looked up at Mike, with tears in his eyes.

"I never really had a family either." Mike smiled a Paul.

"Well now both of us have a family." Paul smiled back. He stood up and patted Mike's leg. "Get better." Paul walked out and he felt as if more weight, from the guilt he felt, had been added to his shoulders.

Mike waited in his room, trying not to fall asleep. He kept thinking that Paige should have walked in by now. His heart sank after 10 minutes had passed. He thought she wasn't mad at him anymore.

Paige paced outside Mike's door. He thoughts were jumbled. Was she mad at Mike or was she not? She couldn't figure it out. On one hand she wanted to defend Briggs but on the other her heart skipped a beat every time Mike looked at her. She sighed and pushed his door open. Mike jumped and then looked confused.

"Hey." Paige smiled half-heartedly. Mike kept his eyes down and his head slightly turned away from Paige. She stopped at the edge of the bed. "Mike, look at me." He slowly turned his head. His blue eyes met hers. She could see so much pain in his eyes. She reached a hand up and gentle placed it under his chin. She leaned in and gently kissed his soft lips. She half expected Mike to pull away, but he didn't. When she pulled back, Mike was blushing.

"What was that for?"

"It was my apology. I said you could trust me, and when you did I blew up on you. I'm sorry." Mike reached a weak hand out to her and she grabbed it with hers.

"Apology accepted." Paige looked into Mike's eyes and this time she didn't see pain, she saw love. She smiled at him. He smiled back, but it faded quickly and panic spread across his face. He started gasping for air. Paige pushed the call button and grabbed Mike's hand trying to calm him. within seconds the room was flooded with doctors and nurses and she was being shoved out. Tears were streaming down her face when she entered the waiting room. Everyone jumped up and ran to her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, one minute he was fine, the next he couldn't breath." Paul walked down the hall and went to find someone who knew what was happening. Paige cried into Charlie's shoulder. Johnny tried wiping away the tears before they could fall, but more replaced them.

"Hey, I just got the message. Is Levi ok?" Charlie. Johnny, and Paige turned to DJ. He stopped when he saw all of them crying. "No. He's alive right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jakes stood there in shock. Everyone was crying to hard to answer him. He put a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"What happened?" Johnny explained everything to DJ. "He'll pull through he has to." Johnny nodded and sat down in a chair.

"What's taking so long?" Charlie had begun pacing and Paige stood watching the door, waiting for some news. Suddenly, Briggs burst through the door. Paige ran to his side.

"He's going to be fine. He had an allergic reaction to one of the medications. It caused the breathing problems." Everyone sighed with relief. " The doctor said it would be best to go home and get some rest, because Mikey will be out cold for awhile. The gang made their way outside and to the car. The ride home was quiet and when they arrived, everyone went their spate ways to their rooms.

Paige slipped into her pjs and tiptoed into Mikes room. She hesitated and then went in. she sat on the edge of the bed and looked around his room. Nothing was really his, he had been true to his word and he hadn't moved anything. She laid her head down on the pillow and pulled the blanket up the her chin. She hadn't realized how much she cared about Mike, until today.

Charlie lay awake in her bed. She kept worrying about Mike. The doctor's said he was going to be ok, but she couldn't help but worry. She decided that when Mike came home, whether he liked it or not, she would take care of him until he was back to 100%.

Briggs paced around his room. Guilt twisted in his gut. Mikey almost died and it was his fault. He sat down at his computer and started writing Mike a letter.

Johnny and DJ sat in the kitchen. They were reminiscing about the good times they had had with Mike. They laughed most of the night away. Around 2a.m. they decided to call it a night.

The week passed very slowly, but finally the day came that Mike could come home. The house was buzzing with activity. Welcome Home banners were being hung and balloons were being filled. Charlie was in the kitchen cooking like crazy. Paige kept checking her watch. She was counting down to the time that they could go pick Mike up. Finally, the house was finished. The plan was to send Johnny to pick up Mike and everyone else would stay at the house and wait for Mike to come in.

"Peace y'all. I'll be back in a flash." Johnny practically ran to the door and was gone.

"He's pretty excited for Levi to come home." Paige laughed.

"I think we all are."

Paige looked at her phone.

"They're here, everyone hide." Everyone dove for a hiding spot. They could hear Johnny talking Mikey's ear off. When the front door clicked open, they all popped up and yelled.

"Surprise! Welcome home Mikey!" A huge grin spread across Mike's face. He looked so much better than he had in the hospital. They took turns giving Mike a hug. When it was Paige's turn, he held on a little longer. They had a wonderful time and everyone was happy now that Mike was back home. As the night grew on, Mike felt as if someone was watching him. He shook off the feeling and focused on having a good time with his family.

A lonely man sat in his dark apartment watching his computer screen. He laughed to himself, he was pretty happy that he had managed to sneak a hidden camera into Mike's house. He glared at Mike on the computer screen and swore that he would get revenge for how Mike had played Bello.

**FIN**


	5. Chapter 5

I posted the first chapter of the sequel to this story. It's called Revenge Isn't Always Sweet.


End file.
